Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to feed aggregators. More particularly, embodiments relate to throttling content volume in feed aggregators.
Online content may be syndicated by various content producers in the form of RSS (Resource Description Framework/RDF Site Summary) feeds, Atom feeds, etc., wherein feed aggregators can enable users to subscribe to feeds from different content producers and display the data together. Unfortunately, given the volume of feed items generated by certain types of content producers as well as an increasing number of available content sources, it may be challenging for individuals to maintain zero unread items in a feed aggregator. Moreover, determining which items to read before marking everything as read can take time, and may scale with the amount of content.